Under the LTE mode, when the data transmission of the File Transfer Protocol (FTP) service is performed, under the handover environment that the interference among the cells is relatively large and the receiving quality is relatively poor, the user equipment usually needs to hand over to the new cell to perform the uplink data transmission. Before the handover occurs, the corresponding FTP flowrate will be thereupon reduced since the interference among the cells is increasing gradually, and its sending window is reduced gradually. During the handover, the uplink and downlink data are in the suspending state, the FTP window will be further worsen at this moment, and the resending data will be accumulated in the high-layer buffer. When the user equipment has just handed over to the new cell, because the interference among the cells is still relatively large and the quality of the received signal is also relatively poor, the user equipment is easy to present the situation that the uplink authorization detection is lost or it is failed to send the uplink hybrid automatic repeat request. If the user equipment loses the uplink scheduling for once or twice at this moment, then the user equipment does not trigger the scheduling request in a long time because the conventional buffer status report (BSR) trigger condition cannot be satisfied, and then causing that the uplink FTP data transmission is unable to be performed in a long time, thus causing that the FTP window is blocked for a long time and the FTP connection is disconnected finally.